


Comforting Familiarity

by zarabithia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang, Katara and Zuko relax at the end of a long day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Familiarity

There hasn't been a war in over twelve years. The infighting necessary to rebuild their societies still exists, especially among the Fire Nation. But those squabbles are needed to help kick down the old ways and forge new ones; they aren't fights that will lead them to another war.

At least, Iroh and Hakoda believe that, and as two trusted members of the Avatar's inner circle, their words go a long way in reassuring the rest of the small gang that had fought at the Avatar's side.

Yet even if they do not have a reason to prepare for battle any longer, some habits are hard to break. While their small circle has fractured somewhat, with Sokka, Suki and Toph departing for other parts of their world, Katara and Zuko remain at the Avatar's side. Every morning sees them replay their childhood battle preparations and most nights, those mock bending battles are replayed among the three of them.

They might be preparing for battles that will never come, they might simply be keeping their bending skills sharpened, or they might be replaying childhood glories they'll never again revisit.

Whatever the case may be, when Katara slips into the nightly bath, she reeks from the sweat that comes with battling a firebender, and she is coated with the dirt that culminates when a water bender battles someone who can move the land. Her muscles ache, from trying to out dance them both and the cool healing abilities of the water sooth her skin.

Aang and Zuko take longer to reach the bath; water does not cry out to them with the same affection as it does to Katara, even when they are every bit as filthy. Katara sinks lower into the water and watches the two of them as they undress before her. Her mind replays past exchanges with them, from the first innocent kisses with Aang to the confused and guilty kisses shared much later with Zuko. As they shed their robes, she remembers the smaller bodies they'd once had, so different from the broad shoulders and muscular legs half-hidden in the dim light of the room.

Not that Katara particularly needs exceptional lighting to make out the details of Zuko and Aang's bodies, because in truth, every inch of each of them she knows by heart. In fact, when they finally join her in the bath, it is not her eyes that seek them, but her hands instead.

They may have been doing this for years, in various combinations, but they have no set pattern when they slide together. Sometimes, the Avatar needs special attention after a particularly frustrating attempt at mediation. Other times, the Fire Lord needs extra care after a long day of dealing with his subjects. Often, there is no middle or focus, and their hands wander freely from one partner to the next, the only rule being that each of them end the night satisfied.

Tonight, however, Katara slides between them in the bath, claiming center place. Their relationship gives her the freedom to do so, and a lady would be foolish not to take advantage of that freedom.

Aang bends the water over the three of them to clean them and Katara manipulates the dirty particles away before settling back against Zuko's chest. Her lovers may have grown up a good deal since their early days together, but the quick, rough fingers still tell of the man Zuko is, every bit as much as Aang's softer, more precise touches. Zuko presses breathless kisses into the nape of her neck, while Aang waits for Katara to part her legs in invitation. Aang's stopped needing much of an invitation beyond that, and Katara wraps her legs tightly around him as he accepts.

Their years together permit them to develop a rhythm rather quickly, and their is a comforting familiarity to their movements.

Katara leans back, closes her eyes, and indulges in their touches.


End file.
